Interregnum Repetition
by TinySnowMonster
Summary: Eyren participated in a war long forgotten in time, though when she gets a letter from her father asking her to come to the United International Security building what will await? Follow her journey and see to it that the Daedra's stay put in Oblivion with the help of new friends and allies. Rated M. Might be Fem-Slash. Might.
1. Eyren Sossdov

I am Eyren Sossedov… Daughter of _**Akatosh**_ and Greana Fire-Hawk, a human. I have a brother named Vuheoron Sossedov, he is more favored by my father than I but I do not mind for I have free will to do what I wish without him always watching me. Though my brother is very kind and caring towards me, but I do know that deep down my father cares for me as well… he just has a hard time showing it. Our names come from the Dragon Language, _**Dovahzul**_ which translates to _Dragon-Voice_ or _**Dovahtinvaak**_ which translates to _Dragon-Speech_ but I prefer the term _**Dovahzul**_ more; Our names literally translate to Aedric Dragonblood and Dawn's-Dogma Dragonblood. The reason our last names are Dragonblood is obviously because our father is Akatosh who is depicted as a Dragon and since we are his kin, his _**Meydovah**_, we carry Dragonblood in our veins… technically; we are half-half. Our Father _**Akatosh**_ is considered a God so therefore me and my brother are _**Hefrah**_, _Demigod_. Me and Vuheoron have lived since the First Era which is over several millennia's ago; while he was bred under my father's wing I was bred on _**Nirn**_, in the harsh lands of _**Skyrim**_ where an ancient people called the Nord's reign, now their descendants, the Norwegians, have shown no sturdiness nor are they stout unlike their ancestors; I have lived in a small farm just southeast along the river of _Solitude_ with my mother who promised my father that she would take care of me until I became of age. She taught me everything I know from hand to hand combat to archery and a little bit of magic. When I was about 12 me and my mother met an _**Altmer**_, a _High Elf_, he was extremely kind unlike the other ones I've come to known; He taught me everything I know about magic.

* * *

><p>Around the time when I was in my early 20's, I believe 23, a war broke out. A war against three alliances to conquer a land called <em><strong>Cyrodiil<strong>_ as its ruling emperor and all his heirs had died leaving the land as free game. The three alliances were: the very first _**Aldmeri Dominion**_ which had the _**Altmer**_, _**Bosmer **__(A Wood Elf, they hail from Valenwood), _and _**Khajiit **__(A feline race who hails from a land known as Elsweyr)_. They rule over _**Summerset Isle**_ with a young Altmer as their Queen; _**Queen Ayrenn**_ who is only 28 years old, for Altmer's that is very young seeing as they live longer than humans.  
>The next alliance is called <em><strong>The<strong>_ _**Daggerfall Covenant **_which governs _**High Rock **_and their ruler is _**High King Emeric**_. The races that belong to that alliance are the _**Breton**_, the _**Redguard**_ that hail from _Hammerfell_ and the _**Orcs**_ who come from _Orsinium_.  
>The last alliance is the alliance I have stayed with for some time before skipping onto the other two before completely going on my own and helping all three alliances. This alliance is known as <em><strong>The Ebonheart Pact<strong>_ which reigns over _**Skyrim**_ and their High King is _**Jorunn the Skald-King**_. The races that belong to this alliance are of course the _**Nords**_, hearty men that are excellent warriors and can brave any blizzard, the _**Dunmer**_ also known as the _Dark Elf_ who come from _Morrowind_ and then the _**Argonian's**_, a race that is reptilian and they hail from a land known as the _Black Marsh_ or _Argonia_.

These three alliances all fought for one city, one empire, just for power. I joined the fight while my father, brother and the other Gods stayed in Aetherius and turned their backs on us.  
>The battles were long, hard and tiring. But it got worse… <em><strong>Daedra's<strong>_… beings that come from the plane of _**Oblivion**_ entered the realm and tried to take the empire. It didn't help that neither of the alliances were joining together to defeat this menace but only fought them to get to _**Cyrodiil**_. At this point I was certain the God's would do something, some watched while others walked away and I knew that this war… this war was not going to be over until I banished the _**Daedric Prince**_ who came to this realm, who came to _**Nirn**_… _**Molag Bal**_.

It took me many months and with the help of a few from each alliance who were willing to join together to fight this menace we accomplished what seemed impossible. We defeated _**Molag Bal**_ and sent him back to _**Oblivion**_. The war for _**Cyrodiil**_ still clashed but ended soon after. I decided to go and explore a bit before returning to _**Skyrim**_.

* * *

><p>Now, many millennia's later, I stand on Norwegian soil, nay, not soil but concrete. I am in the great city of Arendelle, which is secretly part of the <em><strong>Empire<strong>_, I came here not by choice, but by request. My father has asked me to come here, Vuheoron is here as well… I could not say no, not when my brother is here. My father had told me to go to a place called the UISF building, apparently UISF means United International Security Force, ironic that he works here because he didn't help back during the Interregnum Period. I have a feeling this request is more than the eye can see… Let's see what problem little old da has.

* * *

><p><strong>HELLO EVERYBODY AND WELCOME TO MY SECOND FANFICTION FUELED BY MY OBSESSION OVER THE ELDER SCROLLS SERIES! MORE SO ESO BECAUSE I CAN'T PAY THAT MONTHLY FEE!<strong>

**I will apologize ahead of time if I get anything wrong seeing as I cannot play the game as it is too expensive in my country (Yes, it is expensive. Deal with it. 20 dollars here is like 4000 or so in my currency. Shush)  
>Also the Cover photo was too big and I didn't want to edit it anymore so yeeaaahhh... lazy me being lazy.<br>It isn't clear but I put some Dragon Language at the background, it's the second verse and Chorus from Malukah's Beauty of Dawn song. I translated it word for word it was so annoying so you can understand why I don't want to edit it. It means I have to retype the Dragon Language and that was annyoying.  
><strong>**This is featuring my OC Eyren! I got the idea of her brother from Tsun, the guy in Sovngarde in TESV:S. Anywho, for those who don't understand jack shit what is said here or what this even is about I will put some links down below. If they don't work here I will be angry but I will put it up instead on my profile. Anyways have a good day/night!**

**Tamriel, the land where this is set. Also known as Nirn: wiki/Tamriel**

**The Elder Scrolls Online, the game this fanfic is based off of: wiki/The_Elder_Scrolls_Online  
>The races and alliances from ESO: en-gbgame-guide/alliances/aldmeri-dominion**

**The Interregnum Period: wiki/Interregnum**

**And the Timeline of all the Elder Scrolls games: wiki/Timeline**

**Use this knowledge for good. Not for evil.**


	2. Family and Problems

**For those who want to know the translation of the Dovahzul words I'll put it below. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I entered the UISF building and went towards the receptionist, "Excuse me but I'm looking for Avokei Sossedov", I said as I looked at the receptionist who was typing away at her computer before looking at me, "And you are? Not anyone can talk to the head of security", she said in a snobbish tone which made me want to punch her in the face but I restrained myself for my sake and the sake of my brother and father, "I am his daughter. He asked me to come here", I said and the receptionist sat upright and was about to say something when I took out an amulet that me, my father and my brother had and shoved it in her face, "Can I see him or not", and the receptionist looked surprised, "O-Of course… he's on the 50th floor. Use the elevator", was all receptionist said before looking down at her computer again and began typing away.<p>

I went to the elevator and got it and pressed the button that said '50' on it and rested my head on one of the elevators walls, "Oh mother… if only you were still here… you could come with me and help make this easier… _**Zu'u hind tol Zu'u fen kos vos wah koraav hi ko Sovngarde fod dii tiid meyz. Ahrk Zu'u kaat wah jaaril Vus ahrk un himdah fah ol lingrah ol Zu'u vis, us Zu'u los kriin. Aal sos do un meyr aak mii zeim ahkon tiid ahrk aal nid volzah koros wah daar zodrem tiid. .. viilt, monah?**_", I spoke softly as my eyes were closed and I waited patiently to reach the 50th floor.

Once I heard the elevator ding and the door open I stepped to see white hallways with rooms that I can only assume are meeting rooms, the floor is carpeted with a beautiful blue color and I start to walk only to stop when I reach a crossroad and I decided to use a bit of my magic to sense where there was the most life and I found that it was on my left and I proceeded to follow the life energy that I felt.  
>I stopped when I came to a double door that was made out of fine oak wood and took a moment to try and listen inside and I heard some muffled arguments and I sighed, "<em><strong>Naal Talos, fos drey Zu'u gaav dimaar kotin?<strong>_", I whispered under my breath before taking a deep one and raised my hand and I knocked on the door and I heard that the room became quiet and there were light footsteps that approached the door and they opened it and I didn't see anyone from my height then heard a little cough come from below me and I saw this short old man with a bad toupee, who wore big glasses and was probably wearing man heels, "Is there anything you need?", he asked trying to be professional and I looked at him and crossed my arms, "Yes. I need to see my father.", was all I stated and the man looked at me confused with furrowed brows, "And who might that be?", he asked a little snobbier this time and I glared at him, "Avokei Sossedov", I stated and the little old man's eyes widened before looking down at the floor thinking as he twirled his overgrown moustache that covered his lips, "Did he ask for you to come here", he said suspiciously while pointing a finger at me and I sighed and nodded my head before looking at him again, "Very well. You may enter", was all he said as he went back inside the room but left the door open for me so I could go in as well.

I entered the room and closed the door behind me as I looked at all the people in the room, _'Politicians… Imperial bastards… and maybe some corrupted officials… Joy'_, I thought glumly as I looked around the room some more and I saw my father and we stared at each other for a moment before he made his way to me, "Eyren, I'm glad you made it. Your brother is in the room three doors down on the right with a couple of other people through that door. He will explain the situation to you. And Eyren… I… Just go see your brother", my father said as he sighed and I just nodded and made my way to the other side of the room where another set of double doors were and I exited the room and went three doors down till I hit the door on my right.

* * *

><p>I opened the door and stepped inside to have 4 people and my brother stare at me after I interrupted their little talk and I closed the door and looked at my brother who gave me a big smile and went to me his arms wide and I held my arms wide as well and we hugged, "<em><strong>Eh, briinah! Nii los pruzah wah koraav hi!<strong>_", my brother whispered into my ear and I smiled, "_**Wah hi ol pruzah, Vuheron. Nu, fahvos dreh bormah bel zey? Nii kent kos riid**_", I said softly as we let go of each other and looked into each other's eyes and he looked away his eyes furrowing and worry was etched on his face, "What is wrong?", I asked softly and he looked back at me then away then back at me once more, "I think it will be best if we talk about this with the others. Come, let me introduce you", was Vuheoron said before leading me to the four other people in the room who watched our little exchange, "Everyone, I'd like you to meet someone dear to me. My sister Eyren", Vuheoron said with much pride and joy in his voice that I shook my head while my hands were at my waist and a small smile was on my lips as I looked at him then at his four other friends, "Hello.", was I all I said as I stared at them and my brother put his hand on my shoulder as he started gesturing to each person, "This is Kristoff, Hans, Anna and Elsa", he introduced and they waved and said their hi's and I nodded my head, "So why did father ask me to come here?", I asked and I saw Vuheoron start to fidget a little bit, "Well… erm… Father wanted to… erm… He wanted to finally…", Vuheoron was being very hesitant with his words which were starting to irritate me a little bit.

* * *

><p>After about a minute or two of him struggling with his words I finally had enough, "For the love of Talos just tell me already!", I snapped and he flinched a little and mumbled something really soft, "What?", I asked and he mumbled it a little louder but I still couldn't understand it, "What?", I asked once more and he finally spilled the beans, "Father wants to reveal what we are, okay?!", and I just stared at him wide eyed as he started to play with his fingers, "But he wouldn't do such a thing", I said and he seemed to cower more as if there was something he was not telling me, "Does it have to do with that strange artifact that the miners found a couple of days ago?", the one named Kristoff asked and I looked at him, "What strange artifact?", and then I looked at Vuheoron and asked the same question only more firmly and confused and he seemed to cower more, "An artifact was found during one of the excavations of a ruin… it… it was like… it held the markings of a Daedra", my brother finally said and my eyes grew wide open as I lost my temper, "<em><strong>HI FOS?! Hi dug vok Deyren tholaar?!Kolos nii? KOLOS NII?! Zu'u fen kuz nii ahrk ris nii rigir kolos nii engein! Hond nol daar lein!<strong>_", I shouted in utter rage that it made everyone in the room cower a little bit, my brother especially, "Sister, please calm down. You're using the _**Dovahzul**_", Vuheoron tried to reason but I was beyond reasoning at this point, "_**NID! Zu'u fen ni STIILDUS tum! Zu'u fusrot wah tinvaak wah bormah! Zu'u frost wah tinvaak wah pah do niin! Wah pah do hi! Lein los ni rodraan fah atruk ol rutkei ol tol!**_", I yelled back and they all flinched.

My little anger fiasco was put on hold when someone knocked and opened the door, "The officials shall see all of you in the 'War Room'", and with that the person left and I looked at them but my brother especially, my expression clearly saying 'YOU WILL TAKE ME THERE. YOU HAVE NO SAY IN THIS' and he gulped before leading the way and I followed ready to unleash my furry upon the man who wasn't there for me my whole life and they opened a door that had a big table in the middle that had holographs coming from it and everyone filed in, "Alright… so about the artifact we uncovered before, our good friend Avokei decided to shed some light on it… as well as some… unbelievable information… Avokei?", the main who was a little plump and had a swept comb hair look while wearing a formal suit with a red tie turned to look at my 'father', "Yes. As you all know the artifact we found in the excavation is not of this world. It is from a world, a plane, called Oblivion. It is tainted and dangerous. What it has done to Bjorn will happen to the rest of the world if we do not contain it. It spawns something called Daedric Knights and they are near hard to impossible to kill, as well as Daedric Mages and other monstrous things", the room was silent until the one called Hans spoke up, "So what do we do?", and all eyes were on my father and he looked down and shook his head signaling that he did not know exactly what to do and I just snorted, "I know what to do", I had stated loudly and clearly that all eyes were on me now, "If you've found one Daedric artifact and it has already summoned Daedric Knights and Mages then you've started upon a quest that is required to be finished as soon as possible", I had stated and they all looked at me confused, "What do you mean? How?", the short old man that I met a while ago asked, "There are over 8 artifacts we need to find. Once we have all of them we will have to summon the Daedric Prince responsible for this… Molag Bal… He is known as the father of Vampires as well as brutality and cruelty. From there we need to defeat him and push him back into Oblivion, afterwards we either destroy the artifacts or we hide them away. Forever", I explained and all of them looked at me stunned, "How do you know all of this?", I heard a voice behind me ask and I turned around and I saw the Elsa girl looking at me in awe and wonder, "I have… dealt with this situation many years ago…", I explained as I looked at her, "How many years?", she asked once more, "Millennia's. It was during a harsh time for the people of a specific land. We were trying to conquer the land but then it happened… Molag Bal threatened to destroy our world and so with the help of a few allies we tracked down the artifacts for months then brought them together and summoned Molag Bal and fought him. We won and he was sent back into Oblivion and we hid the artifacts… or so I thought", I explained as my mind became distant, "Sister, if I may… when was this?", I looked towards Vuheoron then towards my father than back at him before sighing, "It was back around the Second Era… when the Emperor of Cyrodiil was murdered along with his heirs. An assassination. The land was obvious prey for the three alliances who wanted nothing but power and more territory.", I explained as I looked at him and he looked at me confused and I sighed once more a little more irritated and I looked at my father giving him a glare and he knew exactly what for, "It is known as the Interregnum Period. It was a great Strife for many people. I don't blame you that you do not know of this. Father probably kept it from you, seeing as he and the other Gods turned their backs on Mer and Man when they needed help most and just watched from the sidelines watching many innocents die", I growled out and my brother looked shocked and turned to my father, "Father, is that true", "Vuheron asked," Vuhe-", I cut him off before he could say anything, "_**Dreh ni nok! Hi straag hin rigir nau niin ahrk nau zey! Zu'u fey ahrk fought! Zu'u vahlt Keizaal ahrk Zu'u vahlt monah wah krif fah Slaag ahrk Muz fod hi ahrk vorey Eyradro nunon lingraav uv paagol hond! Aal gol tursak neben hin koz ahrk ahkaan bex wah diivon hi ulaan ahrk gunaar hin qeth wah nid nuz qeth kipraan, bormah!**_", I spat out in the Dragon Tongue and my father just sighed, "_**Eyren, dii lokalaat mon. Zu'u mindoraan fahvos hi irkbaan zey nuz lig. Waan mu hind wah sav Vus, wah sav Taazokaan, mu kent kroson pahvoth. Ni ol allies nuz ol ragnavir. Zu'u mindok Zu'u lost ahk spein fah naan nuz lig, waan ni fah zey ruz fah hin zeymah. Zu'u los krosis fah ni nahlii til ahrk Zu'u los krosis straag dii rigir nau Slaag, Muz ahrk hi nuz Zu'u drey ful dahlik Zu'u praag hi wah kos mul. Muliik fein hin zeymah. Muliik fein zey. Nuz lig, nu Zu'u praang hi wah hiif voth daar diron. Zu'u hind gein sul hi vis frolaaz zey, dii mon**_", my father sincerely speaks to me as the room is silent, my face softens and I sigh, "Very well… I will help, BUT the moment I hear complaints about this I'm leaving", I said and he softly smiled at me and I gave a small smile back and Vuheoron smiled at the both of us and I gave a little cough and pointed and father and he realized what it mean, "Oh yes. I forgot to mention. My name is not Avokei. It is Akatosh. I am considered to be one of the nine Gods or Divines of the Empire and you've already met both of my children Vuheoron and Eyren. And no they are not pure God's like me, they are demi.", he finished and I gave a nod of approval, "Sooo since that's out of the way how are we gonna like, find the other artifacts?", we all turned and looked at Anna who looked at us back, "Easy. We use the first artifact. And I'll show you how", I stated smirking a little bit making everyone in the room look at one another.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the second chapter of Interregnum Repetition! And since the links in the previous chapter didn't work I'll put them up on my profile, Anyways have a good daynight!**

**Dovahzul Translations:**

**1. I wish that I will be able to see you in Sovngarde when my time come. And I promise to protect Nirn and our home for as long as I can, before I am slay. May blood of our ancestor guide us through trouble time and may no bad happen to this peaceful time. . . right, mother? **

**2. By Talos, what did I get myself into? **

**3. Ah, sister! It is good to see you! **

**4. To you as good, Vuheron. Now, why do father summon me? It must be dire**

**5. You What? ! You dug up Daedric artifact? !Kolos it? Where It? ! I will take it and place it back where it belong! Away from this world! **

**6. No! I will not Quiet down! I demand to talk to father! I frost to talk to all of them! To all of you! World is not prepare for something as dangerous as that! **

**7. Do not lie! You turn your back on them and on me! I stay and fought! I left Skyrim and I left mother to fight for Elf and Men when you and other Aedra's only watch or walk away! May stone collapse under your foot and rip open to swallow you entire and smash your bone to no but bone meal, father! **

**8. Eyren, my beloved daughter. I understand why you hate me but please. If we wish to save Nirn, to save Tamriel, we must work together. Not as allies but as family. I know I have also late for any but please, if not for me then for your brother. I am sorrow for not entity there and I am sorrow turn my back on Elf, Men and you but I did so dahlik I need you to be strong. Stronger than your brother. Stronger than me. But please, now I praang you to help with this problem. I wish one day you can forgive me, my daughter**

**Just for your information, Dovahzul removes unnecessary words. So in a sentence like "By the Gods, I saw a dragon" will become "By Gods, I saw dragon". I'll put a link to the PDF file of Learning Dovahzul in my profile.**


End file.
